


Love's Gonna Live Here

by Herodotus



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22869790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herodotus/pseuds/Herodotus
Summary: Ann has been away for too long. But all that changes today, she's back and so is love.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Takamaki Ann, Kurusu Akira/Takamaki Ann, Persona 5 Protagonist/Takamaki Ann
Kudos: 13





	Love's Gonna Live Here

**Author's Note:**

> Based on "Love's Gonna Live Here" by Buck Owens and his Buckaroos www.youtube.com/watch?v=pEor-yEW1hI. Enjoy.

Sunlight began poking Ren awake as he stirred in his bed in the attic over Leblanc. While it had been years since his probation the room over the cafe had become his home in Tokyo. He smiled to himself as he opened his eyes, today was going to be a good day, the best day in a while. Ann was coming home today. Things could go back to being right with the world. Their life together could begin again. No more lonely nights, he could only be happy with Ann around.

>>>>>>

The air tasted sweeter to Ann as she stepped out of Narita International. She was generally excited to be back home after her time in Paris for a shoot. She looked forward to seeing all of the former Phantom Thieves as well as, of course, Shiho. However, there was only one person that made bells ring and birds sing for her. It seemed like a perfect spring day with the sun shining and bees humming along happily. Then she saw him. Messy black hair, flashing silver eyes, and a smile that spread across his face just for her. They met in a tight embrace and knew in their hearts, love was here to stay again.


End file.
